Microelectronic devices, such as thin film transistors (TFTs), may include an oxide semiconductor channel layer. Instability of the oxide semiconductor channel layer may lead to instability of the TFT. Accordingly, there may be a need to provide a TFT including a stabilized oxide semiconductor channel layer.